gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NikoBellicsBoss11
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the F620 page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Ilan xd (Talk) 21:34, April 14, 2012 Ta. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 17:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Praise Hello there, I just read your PMP 600 edits. I must say your editing skills are pretty good, being factual and having a neutral tone. We need more people like you on our vehicles team, keep up the good work. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:57, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks very much for the feedback! --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 17:34, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Reverting Hi there, you revoked my edits. I was listing their speeds as they are infact true information and how would you have written that down? They were not completely useless as it is from gta4.com which is the truth. Sorry if i'm being annoying but I wrote the truth down. Good bye. Slime guy 16:21, February 3, 2013 (UTC) The idea of my edits is to try and get rid of any bias. Whilst writing verified facts is good, bringing other cars into the equation and saying "this is faster" etc. is not. I appreciate that you may like to be factual, but this Wiki isn't a game of Top Trumps. Sorry if undoing your edits has irritated you in some way, and thanks for your contributions anyway. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 17:34, February 3, 2013 (UTC) It's alright. I mainly did it because alot of people say things like the Infernus is the fastest car and I wanted to clear that up by saying what cars were faster and slower, their ranking and so people know what is better or worse. Lets put this behind us. Slime guy 19:06, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Be easy Hi there, keeping this short, I have no problem with your contributions but can you please go easy on the explicit language in edit summaries? JBanton (Talk | ) 21:06, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hahah! I was wondering how long it'd be before I got pulled up about language onaforumforan18+game. I apologise. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 21:09, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Bloody Hell I am seriously considering giving up editing pages on here. All I do is try to give an unbiased, well-worded review of a car, but as quick as I can edit, some moron keeps ballsing it up again. And yes, I do have one or two particular users in mind. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 17:42, February 4, 2013 (UTC) : Even the likes of me may face challenges in adding information to articles. The best thing to do in a situation where there may be challenges to a certain piece of information, is to leave an explanation on the talk page for that article (others can then discuss before editing), for good measure reference a talk page contribution in the summary for your edit on the main article page. Hope this helps JBanton (Talk | ) 19:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, JBanton. I may be adding to some talk pages sharpish, in hope that people will read it. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 21:04, February 4, 2013 (UTC) What's wrong with my edit of the Lokus? Your review was fairly pessimistic of the Lokus. I try to make out like most of the cars in GTA IV are decent vehicles and that there are other cars worth having than the supercars. I don't want to argue about it and flip back over on each others edits (Like we've been doing) so get back to me when you can. Maybe we can compromise. Thanks, IW-33 (talk) 22:46, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I meant to explain my point of view in my revert summary yesterday but it didn't appear. The idea of my reviews is to make sure that they don't sound exactly the same for every single car. I'm not being rotten, but you seem to be doing is giving each page the same dreary script, changing only relevant numbers when talking about performance. My reviews are as unbiased as possible and if that means criticising the car, so be it. Don't get me wrong, though, I completely agree about you not wanting complimentary reviews to belong solely to super cars. I can't think of anything worse. Granted, the Lokus review did sound a tad negative, but quite genuinely that's because I really couldn't think of any decent aspects of the car to highlight. It's a bloody awful heap of drear, to be brutally honest. And if that's the case, why even attempt to tart up the review to make the Lokus sound worth a drive? Surely that'd be biased in the Lokus' favour? Cheers for your response, --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 17:56, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I understand where you are coming from. You may re-do the Lokus age if you like, just let me adjust some of your grammar every now and again. ;) Next up on the agenda is the V8 vs V10 discussion. It does have the whine of a turbocharged V10, but I am still skeptical. Hopefully we will find some resolve when JB posts an engine shot. "bloody awful heap of drear" That wording made me laugh. Are you from GB and/or Australia? Ah, the F620. Well, I assumed it was a V10 as the car sounds exactly like a V10, revs like a V10 and delivers its power like a V10 should (power is evenly distributed throughout the rev range). We'll see what JB says. I'm from England, by the way. Good guess. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 18:30, February 5, 2013 (UTC) What's up Hola mi hermano. How's it going? Aston Martin on ice, can you believe it... Anyways we're in a new month so I thought I'd pay all my fellow automobile people a visit, see if they're all doing alright. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:32, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Alright mate, how you doing? Apologies, I've been incredibly busy which explains why I haven't been on here much. Aston Martin on ice sounds undoubtedly like the best day out there is, I've got to have a go at some point! I'm lucky enough to experience the glorious AM engine every day...well, half of the engine anyway, in my 3.0 V6 Mondeo. Hope all's well with you. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 14:20, March 3, 2013 (UTC) : I've been good, thanks. I see what you did there with engine. It's weird, that reference to a V12 makes me wonder why I haven't yet designed any car that would house such an engine, I've done designs that house a flat-4, inline-4. V6, V10 and even an inline-2 for dirt bikes/ quad bikes but never anything with a V12. I really need to broaden my engine scope I guess. : Half of my morning today was spent doing the rear end of a four seat, off-road buggy; I hate doing buggies because they imply drawing suspension, steering and some of the transmission as well. They're hard, but when completed they look amazing (in comparison with other vehicles that I do). I guess the tougher the challenge the greater the reward. : JBanton (Talk | ) 18:51, March 4, 2013 (UTC) To be fair, not many cars these days do have V12s, only really exotic Hypercars and a few luxury saloons. I've only driven one V12-powered car before; a Mercedes S65 AMG. What a sublime beast it was. I see a distinct lack of V8s in your designs; good on you, there's too many of the bloody things anyway. These designs sound tricky enough to do as it is, so I can't even begin to imagine what a full suspension and steering unit must be like. Doesn't sound easy at all, and in fact whenever I've tried any form of technical drawing the piece of paper has ended up in the bin, along with a few 2B pencils. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 21:50, March 8, 2013 (UTC) : I do actually quite like the S65; elegant yet monstrous, it does look quite good on the inside as well. Yeah, designing isn't a walk in the park, even for standard production cars, let alone the buggies. On every design that I do I use quite a bit of eraser material, due to things not looking right or construction lines showing. I have had the designs that never were as well. The buggies (such as the last image on User:JBanton) are the most stressful and time-consuming things to do, but they yield the best finished pieces because they show technincal knowledge as well as design ability. It's just a shame that buggy needs revision for the front suspension - the lower wishbones at the front aren't parallel to the ground. : I just filed a request for adminship, hopefully if I'm successful the likes of us can really put our efforts on the map. I'm looking forward to working with all our vehicles people, including you, when GTA V comes out. : JBanton (Talk | ) 19:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Would be great to see you become an admin on here, best of luck to you on that. Count me in on editing the new vehicle pages; I'd be delighted to give pages a thorough going over. That's when I have the bloody time, of course. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 22:54, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :You can vote on any of the requests here. Thanks in advance if you do decide to help me out, but it's up to you, not me. JBanton (Talk | ) 23:44, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Monumental Bollocking It is disgusting and despicable to have "I am a cunt" as your gender and "Freelance murderer" as your occupation. You may find it funny, but I don't and I won't have people who use this wiki under the age of 16 read that neither. Also you seem to have listed the British Prime Minister's twitter as your twitter. I am blocking you until you change that too. Messi1983 (talk) 20:36, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hahahah, that's fine. D'you mind unblocking me so I can make the changes. Apologies. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 20:42, March 31, 2013 (UTC) You can make changes on the main central wikia page and it will take effect across wikia. Messi1983 (talk) 20:49, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Which begs the question, why would you link twitter to a prat like Cameron? Him and his fucking coalition have fucked this country up. Messi1983 (talk) 20:51, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I find that language disgusting and despicable, thanks very much. But I thought his Twatter account would go nicely and aptly with the 'I am a cunt' thing. Anything else I need to do to please 9-year-olds and Daily Mail readers while I'm at this Wikia central page? --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 20:53, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Who the hell reads the Daily Fail? LOL. Cursing is allowed for talkpages. Messi1983 (talk) 20:58, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I must admit, the word cunt and David Cameron do go together haha. Messi1983 (talk) 20:58, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Changed in such a way that it is now acceptable for this nanny state. Do I need to write 100 lines in the fucking headmaster's office while I'm at it? NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 21:04, March 31, 2013 (UTC) A comedian? Fascinating! Messi1983 (talk) 21:06, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm unnecessarily in trouble over something I've said/typed, so yes. Can my account now be unblocked, s'il vous plait? --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 21:08, March 31, 2013 (UTC) You've been unblocked for the last 10 minutes haha! Messi1983 (talk) 21:10, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Really? Says the expiry of the blocking is 21:47 on Monday 1st April, and another slight clue would be the fact that I have a 'BLOCKED' stamp of shame right next to my user name. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 21:13, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Well I cannot see the blocked stamp next to your user name and it says you're unblocked in the block log. Messi1983 (talk) 21:30, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Odd. I try editing pages and it says my IP is blocked until tomorrow. I would upload a screenshot evidencing this, but, lamentably, it won't fucking let me because I'm blocked. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 21:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Now unblocked. Officially out of the doghouse. I shall henceforth pretend this is a fucking CBBC website. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 21:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Moan First off, don't remove messages from your talk page, that is not really against policy and it doesn't exclusively need to be archived. Secondly, the rest of my message has been gotten rid of as this is not my talk page and my whinging is unnecessary. Thank you and good night. VaultBoy Misog (Don't Bother) 20:48, March 31, 2013 (UTC) OK, so on MY talk page I'm allowed no say on which messages are displayed. Laughable, but manageable. I won't delete this poxy message again. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 20:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Actually you can delete whatever messages you want from your talkpage, all apart from warnings of course. It is best to archive messages, but you're free to delete them if you so wish. Messi1983 (talk) 21:02, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Cheers for clarifying. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 21:06, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Glad you've sorted everything already, man. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:55, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Everything is seemingly cushty now. Messi1983 handled the situation admittedly rather well. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 20:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) That's why b'crats get to where they are. They deal with situations well enough without losing their temper. I've seen the conversation: hilarious! A'ight, keep editing and all, but just to make sure you don't get blocked again, I'd say "cunt" is a rather...strong word to insert in your profile ;) Out, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:51, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Rubbish! Cunt is a perfectly acceptable adjective under most circumstances, surely? Hahah, I did rather enjoy that conversation too, whereas if it was a miserable fucker taking things too seriously (like VaultBoy's original post under this heading which I've subtly edited), I may have ended up a bit dubious about using this thing properly again. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 21:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I laughed a lot seeing you and Dan talking hahaha... But you did something nasty to Tom... I'd say there's more to "cunt" than just an adjective. Don't you agree? But to be honest, not many people in the wiki will find it good that cunt starts appearing on userpages, I've gotta say. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:46, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm only messing, of course 'cunt' isn't acceptable. In fact, it's disgusting and despicable. I'm quite happy to be served a bollocking for it, I know some people can be touchy with such language (no idea why...? Hahah). That edit wasn't out of spite, it's just that Tom was so intent on leaving his comment in which was just a petty moan that was already being dealt with. I deleted it, he re-posted. So I left his comment on my talk page as he so wished, but then decided to, erm, change the wording a bit. The message beforehand was dull, pointless and whingy, and such posts are about as welcome on MY talk page as a skidmark on hotel bedsheets. Nowt personal. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 22:20, April 3, 2013 (UTC) You're really funny (don't go pulling no Tommy DeVito Goodfellas stuff on me, now)... It's been fun talking to you. And I've got something for you, you've been awarded with a month supply of free oxygen for being the "First user being happy for getting blocked and understanding the reason behind it". Congrats, man! And...I just kept thinking and I really couldn't find out why that particular word is a discriminated. Watch this. Laters, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:49, April 4, 2013 (UTC) How incredibly generous of you; a whole month? The way I see it is this: what's the fucking point in denying any offence and disputing the block punishment if its going to achieve the square root of shit all? I still don't see what's so grossly offensive (even 'disgusting and despicable') about a vagina. But there we go. Ah well, I'm not on here too often due to possession of a rather busy life so I haven't the time to mortally insult that many minors on here with such a seemingly repulsive word. Great to talk to you. Take it easy, --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 17:25, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Same here, you're a great conversationalist (not sure that's a word haha) ! To answer your question, I blame it on the long gone people who thought it was very bad to speak of it like another part of a human female body. Helps me sleep easier at night. And just for precaution, write down a full list of synonyms of the word, might help you not get in trouble :D . Seeya buddy, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:38, April 9, 2013 (UTC) That's a bloody good idea, listing all the synonymous words. I was wondering how I'd even begin to offend people who boil my piss on here now the word 'cunt' is out of the question. Only problem is that 'lady pudenda' or 'beef curtains' or 'clunge pipe' doesn't seem to have the same ring to it as the aforementioned disgusting and despicable word. They'll do, though, if only to stop the ban-brigade. And, amazingly enough, conversationalist is an actual real proper official legitimate 100% pucker word! I say that purely on the basis that the iPad hasn't tried auto-correcting it yet. Well done, sir. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 21:24, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I just beat iPad, so I guess I'm related to Android... I have an alternative word for ya, the problem is it's jaw-dropping and I can't recall the once I was un-polite here on the Wiki... I think you'll have to survive with those over here haha Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:29, April 9, 2013 (UTC) F620 I know we've gotten into a sort of argument a while ago about the F620 and how the engine is modeled as a V8 and i thought it was a V8 and we kept changing it back and forth so I emailed Rockstar one day to prove who would be right. And after seeing someone changed it to a V8 like I had originally thought. I got a reply from a Rockstar Dev and here is the proof that you were right all along. I do have to say that now that I drive the car after learning that it is a V10 I definetly notice how its a V10. It does delivery very good through out the RPM range and I know that no production V8 revs that high except maybe a Mclaren MP4-12C. Your edits are very good and hopefully in the future we'll work together to make sure the facts are right! Sorry i forgot to sign my name there^^ Jake4lif3 (talk) 02:34, April 4, 2013 (UTC)jake4lif3 To be honest, it was just the feel and the noise of the engine that prompted me to maintain that the F620's engine was a V10; I never thought to email Rockstar themselves, so hats off to you for that! Rockstar must've just copied an engine model from another car, inserted that into their F620 design and just hoped nobody would notice. Ah well, in confirming the F620 is a V10 car at least they've proved that they can program engines brilliantly and realistically. But yes, in terms of real-life production V8s, it's only really a couple of Ferraris and a McLaren that can get to such high revs, and even then they don't really produce quite as much torque and mid-range oomph as, say, a Lamborghini Gallardo. Anyway, well done for going to such lengths to get the facts right on this Wiki. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 05:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Kudos to you as well. I don't know if I've ever met someone that can decipher things like that. I know for a fact the normal gamer would never think twice about the engine displacement or what type of engine it is in a car that makes them go fast. Until I became a user to this wiki I never thought about it except seeing the cars that have the tags with that info. But certainly it's from another car. The next step in the investigation is to find out where that model came from. But after letting that email sit in my inbox for a while without disturbing it I decided to check up on the F620 page and found out that my email could in fact help the GTA Wiki community and end our debating there. You really have some intelligence though to just take a shot in the dark on things like this. And like you said there aren't many cars on the market that have a V8 in Disguise as a V10. The only car in production that makes me think of a V8 instead of actually having V10 would be a Dodge Viper for the fact that it revs to like 6700 RPM and delivers horsepower at a lower range than many other V10s. And that sparks a controversy in it's own because the Viper V10 was actually designed woth the help of Lamborghini who uses high revving Audi V10s so it's definetly something else to debate. Very good skills though, I must say. Jake4lif3 (talk) 06:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC)jake4lif3 Yo I just launched this new wiki for a PS4 driving game, you should check it out and contribute if you have any information. JBanton (Talk | ) 17:48, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Awright? By all means I'd be glad to be of some help, but lamentably I don't know much about the game. Cars, probably, but not the game in general. I'll still have a look and help out where I can, when I can. Regs, --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 17:57, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I should add, that game looks bloody good and I eagerly anticipate the arrival of the PS4. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 17:59, April 9, 2013 (UTC) hi niko i really need to talk to you Jared92311 (talk) 16:09, May 29, 2013 (UTC)Jared92311 I am his boss, if you will. Niko is away on...business. Do talk. --NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 17:25, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey NikoBellicBoss, nice to see you back here again. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:25, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello and thanks. Not had a chance to get on here for a while, nice to be back.- NikoBellicsBoss11 (talk) 20:08, November 9, 2013 (UTC)